KANGAROBOTRON! by Preston J Richardson!
by pres27
Summary: Kangarobotron is about this newest spaceship shaped like a giant size kangaroo robot the young people made in New York City to stop some invadors who want to rule the earth called the Putty Tats shaped like lion creatures from space.


KANGAROBOTRON

By Preston Richardson

Far away from earth, beyond the stars was a planet unknown to the scientific eye of humans was a planet of evil men. They were a planet of Lion Men who called themselves Putty Tats. The king of the Putty Tats desired to take over planet earth and make every human his slave.

Meanwhile, in a science lab back on earth, a science student was searching the heavens and found this new planet and was amazed that he had never noticed it before. The Science population has always entertained the thought of life on other planets. Would they find life on this planet just discovered? Little did he know, it was a planet of evil Lion men, the Putty Tats and they are on their way to take over our planet.

Those bad old Putty Tats were not kidding. They flew, one after another, with their king leading the pack. They landed in the great city of New York and began tearing down buildings, sky scrapers, everything in sight using their flashing lasers.

The news of their arrival was everywhere. Radio and TV programs were interrupted to alert the people of New York City.

"We interrupt this program for a special news flash. A new planet has just been discovered and the inhabitants of this planet have landed in New York City. The people from this planet look like lions and have come to destroy earth. They have destroyed many buildings in New York. Life on other planets is real. Stay in your homes. Do not venture out. We will keep you informed."

Meanwhile, at the Hall of Science, Danny Tipsy was amazed. The planet he had just discovered supported living creatures. How amazing. I really didn't think that life existed on other planets. "Boy, was I wrong," he thought. "How do we stop all the destruction they are causing? We have to do something."

Back in New York the police had gathered to see what they could do. They tried shooting them down but the Putty Tats lasers were to powerful. So they called in the Army Reserves but they were unsuccessful. The Air Force was called to attack them but they were shot down immediately. Everything that was tried seemed to fail. Was there nothing that could be done to stop the Putty Tats?

Back at the Hall of Science some students had gotten together with Danny Tipsy and began to share ideas as to what could be done. One of the students named Stephanie had an idea. She opened a door to a room and introduced Kangarobotron.

He has many moving parts and equipped with weapons that we think will defeat the Putty Tats. Someone will have to sit in the seat control room to make the robot work. As the student was explaining how this robot worked, a news flash came across the TV. "Now hear this! I am the king of the Putty Tats and we are taking over this planet. We have taken your children to be slaves and we will destroy the rest of you." One little girl who was being held by the Putty Tats threw her lollipop at one of the king's guards. "Take that!" she cried. The king just laughed at what she had done.

As the students at the Hall of Science saw what was happening they knew they had to act fast. Benny, Rodney and Stephanie (all students at the Hall of Science) began to prepare the robot for battle. The doors and ceiling to the room began to open. Oh did we tell you that the robot also flies. Terry Turner another student decided he would man the robot. All The preparation had been made. It was time to take to the air. Terry climbed into the control seat and shouted "Kangarobotron go!" and off they went.

The Putty Tats spotted this thing in the sky. "What is it" asked one Putty Tat. Don't know responded another but whatever it is, it is toast when we finish. Let's go! The putty Tats fired their laser and the Kangarobotron fired back with his laser destroyer called the rocket puncher. "Boom" the laser blew up and destroyed one of the Putty Tats. The Putty Tats continued to fire. The Kangarobotron whipped his tail and knocked down the plane of the Putty Tat and it went into a spin. "Yeeeooowww!" was the cry you heard coming from the spinning ship. Other Putty Tat ship began to appear. They shot off a ball-bomb and aimed it straight at the Kangarobotron's face. "shockroom! The bomb destroyed the Kangarobotron and it exploded in little pieces. Stephanie was stunned. This is a tragedy she whispered. I hope Terry was able to escape before Kangarobotron blew –up. As Stephanie looked toward the sky she saw something that looked like a flyer saucer. She recognized it as the escape pod from Kangarobotron. It 's Terry! As she continued she saw a Putty Tat ship that retrieved the saucer. My God! Terry has been captured by the Putty Tats.

Soon the Putty Tats had captured all the students at the Hall of Science and took them to Planet Putty. They were brought before the king who seemed very pleased. "Hello and welcome to Planet Putty. You will like it here." Gina and Farrah, two captives responded, "You won't get away with this." You are nothing but a creep, a real simpleton. The response prompted everyone to talk at one time. Silence, shouted the king. "I will get away with this and all of you will watch us take over your planet from your cells.

The kids began to plan their escape. "We have to get out of here. We can't let them destroy earth. One of the students had a pet monkey name Spinko who had gone along for this adventure. He really had been unnoticed by the Putty Tats Spinko was just small enough to slip through the bars and lift the keys from one of the guards without being noticed. "Come on, said Terry we have no time to waste." We must find the pieces of Kangarobotron and see if we can reassemble the pieces. As they approached the hallway to find an exit, two Lion Men entered the hallway from one of the rooms and saw the kids trying to escape. "Hey you" shouted one of the Putty Tats. The kids ran to the stairway to try to escape but they ran into two more Lion Men. "You're caught they said. You cannot escape." "Not so, said one of the students." The students ran full force towards the guards and plowed them down like bowling pins. The students saw a door. They ran towards it hoping it would lead to the outside. It did.

But very soon they ran into more Lion Men. The kids ducked into a doorway to hide until the men passed. The Lion Men saw them as they came out of the doorway. The men shot out after them. As the kids were running they saw something and just could not believe their eyes. It was the destroyed Kangarobotron. "Great, they shouted, this is what we need." The kids all pointed their arms toward the piles of pieces and shouted, KANGAROBOTRON FORCE! The pieces began to move and reassemble themselves. Quicker than the blink of an eye, the robot was back together and helping the kids to escape from the Lion Men.

The kids found a ship and boarded it for their escape back to planet earth. The Lion Men also boarded ships and followed. What do we do now, said Benny the Lion Men are following us in their spaceship. I'm scared said Stephanie. These people are serious. We can't be scared, said Terry we must save earth.

"We can't let them get away, said the Lion Men. We have to destroy them and the world they live in. The Lion Men fired off a cannon and it headed straight for their ship. The kids thinking quickly turned the ship and dodged the cannon. Then suddenly Kangarobotron appeared and caused the cannon to turn. It headed straight to the Lion Men's ship. Kapow! The ship exploded. Another ship appeared. It was the king of the Putty Tats. "You may have out smarted my men but you will not out smart me." "Let's give the king the works said Farrah. They send in Kangarobotron again who starts the king's ship to spin frantically. The robot then launches the ship with his hands straight into space. The kids could hear the king shouting, "you kids will be defeated for I shall return. I will be back, Do you hear me? I will be back."

Soon the kids had earth in their sights. Kangarobotron had saved the day. When they landed on earth they were welcomed by many grateful people. They escorted the kids to an area downtown. All the people waited there to see Kangarobotron. They congratulated the kids from the Hall of Science. The kids promised that they will continue to battle the enemies of the earth especially the Putty Tats. They promised they will be ready for them if they returned because they were the controllers of KANGAROBOTRON!

The End


End file.
